


we're gonna have a good time then

by outruntheavalanche



Series: ffa drabbles [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Organa-Solo Family Dynamics, Pre-Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: Leia couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was a bit cruel, given the circumstances, but really. Who could blame her?





	we're gonna have a good time then

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for flooding the SW tag this week. I've been unusually prolific in drabbles after three months of writer's block.
> 
> Titled "Cat's in the Cradle," by Harry Chapin.

Leia couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was a bit cruel, given the circumstances, but really. Who could blame her? She pressed a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her giggles, at least, but it did no good.   
  
Ben tugged on her arm and pointed. "Mama, who is that boy?"   
  
Leia sighed and reached down, running her fingers lightly through Ben's dark curls. She couldn't very well tell him the truth, it would be far too confusing.   
  
"This is—is—" Leia flailed, grasping for a believable lie. "Your uncle's new trainee, Han—dor. Handor!"  
  
"Handor?" Ben wrinkled his nose in distaste. "That sounds like a fake name."  
  
"Be kind, Ben. Handor is an orphan and has no family or friends," Leia said in a gently scolding tone. "I must get him washed and dressed for dinner."  
  
"Why don't you ever do that for  _me_  anymore?" Ben asked, throwing his arms around her waist and clinging onto her jealously. "He's not your son!"  
  
Leia patted a consoling hand through Ben's curls. "You're getting too old for coddling, Ben," she said, trying to keep her voice stern and unyielding.   
  
It was hard for Leia, when Ben was her only child and he was as spoiled as he was. Leia had probably been a bit too indulgent and yielding at times, when it came to her only son. She wanted to do everything for him still, even though he was getting too old for it. He was less her little boy and closer to being a man, and yet all she wanted to do was scoop him in her arms and never let him go.   
  
"You don't love me, do you? You never did," Ben spat out, jerking away from her. In this light, Leia could see flashes of her father in him even though she'd never met Anakin—and he'd never visited her as he did Luke. "You always loved Uncle Luke best."  
  
"Go, Ben. Now," Leia snapped, struggling to hide how much he'd gotten to her, how deep the claws dug in.  
  
Ben scowled, lips twisting, but he stormed off and down the hall. She heard his door  _whoosh_  open and shut, and then the telltale sounds of his things crashing into the walls.   
  
Leia turned to the other small boy, her amusement from earlier having ebbed away.  
  
He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his chin up. The clothes he was wearing were far too big for him, his shirt having practically turned into a dressing gown and his pants nearly puddling at his feet.   
  
"Are you done?" he asked, sounding more amused than he should. "Can we undo this now?"  
  
Leia rubbed at her temples. "I was just going off to find Luke to try and reverse—" she waved her hand over Han "— _this_  before we were interrupted."  
  
"He'll get over it," Han said, consolingly, reaching out and wrapping tiny fingers around Leia's thumb, squeezing reassuringly. "He's a kid."  
  
"He's almost a man," Leia lamented.  
  
"Still a kid though. And he's at that tough age," he pointed out. "Stuck between being a kid and growing into a man. Hormones going haywire. Just coming into powers he doesn't fully understand. It's a lot."  
  
Leia squeezed back on his hand. "When did you get so wise?" she asked.  
  
Han looked down at himself and then back up at Leia, his eyebrows shooting up into a shaggy fringe. "I've always been wise, Princess," he said, dryly.   
  
Leia gently pulled her hand free and reached out, before she could stop herself, and mussed up his hair the way she used to when Ben was this age.   
  
"I'll go find Luke," she said, leaning in and giving Han a kiss on the cheek. " _You_  just stay out of trouble."  
  
Leia turned and went to find her brother.


End file.
